thespritersuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Grey
"I will soon have my own dimension...A new place only for gods and oblivion." 'Bio' Personality: 'Grey is usually very calm, but if someone messes with his plans he'll go berserk. '''Physical Features: '''Has gray armor, with dried blood staining the tips of his spikes. His skin color is black, and his eyes cannot be seen through his helmet. '''Extra: '''Grey has a black and red "G" on his chestplate for absolutely no reason. '''Age: '??? 'Gender: '''Male '''Nickname: '-None- '''Height: '''A bit bigger than the Spriter Multiverse '''Weight: 50 tons (Big nigga) 'Backstory' Grey lived in the Dimensional Drop, aka the Oblivion Dimension. He was basically the god who guarded thepoint between existence and oblvion. He originally had no need for a new galaxy or dimension, until the Oblivion Dimension began to start giving out dangerous energy fluxes. Grey knew something was up. The next time he returned to his dimension after going out into space for a while, he was greeted by something that almost destroyed him on the spot, a large sphere of antimatter and oblivion. Grey knew what was happening (the dimension was imploding on itself), so he set out to find another dimension to make the dimensional drop. Eventually, he stumbled accross a galaxy of pur light, its owner being Gaigaleon, guardian of life. Gaigaleon was far inferior to Grey, and Grey figured this would be an easy match. He was right. After a week of fighting, Grey eventually beat Gaigaleon, turned his dimension into pure oblivion, and banished him from it for practically forever. This stabilized the original Oblivion Dimension, and after eons, Grey is now experiencing the same problem. He now knows that adding onto his dimension will begin to become tedious. So he created his weapon, Destron, that would destroy galaxies in a black hole, and trap the stardust energy. With this Grey could easily create his own universe, but first he needed to test the strength of his chosen universe, which is ours. The story continues in Centraion, and concludes in Illumination and Desolation. 'Current Time' -To be added after the release of IaD- 'Abilities' Overview/Techniques: '''Grey can control antimatter and oblivion, however this can backfire on him. If he is stuck in his dimension when it implodes, him and any other lifeform in the dimension will be destroyed because of the antimatter and oblivion. Grey also has a weapon, which is explained in the weapon category. '''Stats: Considering he's an omnipotent god, they're pretty freaking high. Weapon: 'Destron, this cannon can only be activated after a long time of charging and gathering stardust. Grey can use it to wipe out universes and galaxies. 'Forms Normal Form (Main): 'In this form Grey is omnipotent, as well as in any others. It carries his usual appearance, and besides that nothing special. '''True: '''Basically a beserk version of Grey, who stops at nothing to get what he wants. 'Friends Novus (Deceased) 'Neutral' Chronozone Xenon 'Enemies' Any Spriters The Aurafion Guard (Exron, Primein, Aura Guardians, Starswirl) Xos Gaigaleon 'Quotes' -Going to add these after IaD-